An Attempt At Realism
by ShieldMaidenSora
Summary: A Woman realizes the true meaning of messing with reality.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

A woman believes she's been kidnapped but is actually about to explore the true meaning of reality.

Disclaimers: Usual, I officially own nothing but my OC character and my storyline twist.

I'm open to criticism, however try to remember that I'm a sensitive soul so at least keep your flames funny.

**1. One**

I'm twenty one and I live on my own. Sometimes my parents visit me, my brother lends me books, and once or twice a week if I'm not at work a friend might pop over.

I have one friend in particular that made quite an interesting comment once when he decided to visit me. Jamie's a little bit older than me and he's a book binder at my local library. We usually just talk about trivial everyday things when he comes round, but occasionally he comes out with the weirdest, most random stuff.

Like how fairies live under the mushrooms in my garden or how pagan New Year is celebrated on Halloween and thus, I should show more respect to others on that day and quit using it as an excuse to tell school children to sod off without sounding unreasonably nasty.

Jamie once brought up a subject that intrigued me. Apparently anything that has been imagined has happened, in one way or another. There are different realms of reality, apparently  
"Seriously Sara," he said while twirling one of his "dreads" around his finger, something he did, I'd noted, when feeling insecure. "I've even heard about people tapping into other realms, channelling them, even-"  
"Yeah, that's great," I interrupted "but I don't actually believe in it. I mean it's...I don't want to upset you but...it's not real though, really, is it."

He looked pretty upset after that, and understandably the conversation soon fizzled out. We said our goodbyes, he left, and for awhile I forgot about what he'd said.

It was that night that I decided to pick up my brother's copy of the Lord of the Rings. I had read quite abit of the first book when I was in school and remembered that I'd enjoyed it. I started reading and soon decided that I didn't really need to read the entire thing again and that I should just skip forward to where I left off.

The fellowship had arrived at Lothlorien, and were stood in front of the Lady Galadriel. When Sam made his comment to Pippin about stealing sheets I stopped reading for a moment. A stray thought had entered my mind; What would I do if I were in middle earth? How would I react if I had a responsibility the members of the fellowship did?

I pondered it for less than a moment, the idea didn't really interest me and I wanted to finish the chapter.

Notes: Please excuse my spelling mistakes for the moment, I know it's cheeky to ask this, but the program I'm using doesn't have spell check and I've always had a problem when it comes to spelling. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Two**

I didn't wake up anywhere, I just looked up from my book and saw a tree in front of me. In the pit of my stomach there was a sickly feeling for afew moments as I just stood there blinking, stupidly, at this tree.

I was standing, and noted, as I took a shaky step back, that I was outside.

_Why am I outside?_ I kept thinking, mind blank except for that one thought, saying it again and again in my head. _I was sitting...just a minute ago, how.._

I took afew more steps back from the tree and quickly looked around me, the sickly feeling in my stomach was rapidly becoming something more like panic, and i was starting to breathe in quick, short breaths.

I was standing in a sort of glade, surrouded by very tall, slightly slanted trees with yellow leaves. There seemed to be a soft golden light on them and I couldn't tell whether it was coming through the leaves from the sun above them or if it was somehow actually _inside_ them, showing through the bark, sort of like a haze. To my left the trees sort of parted, but on the ground there wasn't any kind of pathway, not a footpath or anything.

I doubled over slightly and put my hand on my stomach. _I was just sitting down, just now...why, how am I here, how am I outside..._ I must have been going insane. Or perhaps I'd fainted. I read somewhere that when you pass out you don't remember it, you could have just been standing but the next thing you know your on the floor, with no memory of falling.

That must be what I'd done, I'd just passed out.

That didn't explain where I was though, or _why_I was there. Outside, with a high sun and cool clean air, a lone grassy glade, it made no sense. Unless I'd been dumped there, knocked out and dumped.

Maybe that was what had happend. My house had been burgled, I'd been kocked out and placed somewhere outside. Why someone would do that I couldn't figure out, but it was at least the tinyest bit logical, and I couldn't really think of any other plausable reason why I was suddenly outside. It was also a nicer idea than me being insane. I'd probably even been wandering around for a moment or two before I really came to, which was why I'd been standing.

I let out a sigh and straightend up, feeling slighty less panicky. However I now had a burgerly to report and a house to find my way back to. I wonderd what state would I find it in, and if anybody would still be there to cause me harm. I also thought about my Mum and if she'd visited the house. How would she react when she saw the house askew and me missing?

Taking a more detailed look around, I didn't recognise the place, and it even looked suspiciously foreign. I figured I couldn't be too far from home. Who would want to treck across country (Or drive, yes) just to leave a stranger in the middle of a woods. If i had been attacked then my kiddnappers were quite nasty, they had after all abducted me when they had no need to. I was finding it hard to believe that they would go to too much trouble over someone they didn't know, just for the sake of robbing a house.

I decided that if I walked alittle, hopefully I'd come onto a path, then maybe a road. The only way I could see was that of the slightly parted trees, so left I turned.

I walked for some way in that direction, noticing that the leaves under my feet weren't really yellow at all, but more like a gold colour, and that they didn't crunch under my steps. The sky, peeking through the leaves, was a cloudless bright morning blue, which ment to me that I'd been kidnapped overnight and dumped early this morning.

Perhaps I _was_ farther from home than I thought.

After about half an hour of steady walking I began to feel uneasy. There seemed to be no difference in my surroundings, and no signs of life (except the odd bird call) could be heard.  
I stopped for a moment to think. I had nothing on me, no money or phone, just the clothes I was wearing. In fact, I wasn't wearing much, just a top and some courdory trousers, so I shouldn't have been feeling so warm, not in English weather.  
Perhaps they'd driven me to France, no that was stupid it wouldn't be much warmer and besides, _why_ would they have taken me that far.

I'd heard a russling behind me. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, there were two young men stepping out from behind two trees.

They were tall, with shinning hair, very smooth looking hair infact, and keen bright eyes. I gatherd they must have been brothers.

Actually, they looked very displeased, and were reaching for--_bows!_ bows and arrows. Looking more closely at them i could see they were also wearing grey tunics with silvery belts, and that their "silky smooth" hair was braided. Their shoes were light brown and made of a material I was sure I hadn't come accross before. Overall, they looked like something out of a medieval faire.

" Le ee i Naith en Lorien," he said, using a language I was sure I'd never heard before. "(You are not permitted to enter here)"  
I frowned. Maybe I was in France...

"Heniach nin?" He took a step towards me. "O man dôr túliel le?"  
It had a sort of Italian lilt to it, whatever he was saying, but still I couldn't understand a word of it. "Um, lost.." I tried weakly.  
The two men exchanged worried looks and conversed quietly in their language again, glancing at me every now and then. The smaller one, the one who hadn't spoken yet, extended his hand and spoke some words to me that sounded different, _heavier_ than the ones his brother had said before.  
My face couldn't have been a picture of intelligence because they both looked pretty put out. They began talking again in low voices, while I tried to think of the best way to ask for directions.

The taller man said something in the first language to me then guestured to me to follow. Why not? I was lost and they were the only people I'd seen in ages. They didn't seem dangerous, despite their wierd garb and weapons and it wasn't like they actually drew out their bows.  
As I walked behind them I tripped slightly over my own feet. I didn't fall, nevertheless I found that lightening quick one of them had my elbow and steadied me. I tried to nod my thanks, but to my horror I found my face cupped by strong hands and a piece of cloth was wound around my head covering my eyes.

I made a shout but it was muffled against one of the hands. "Ssshh, Avo 'osto!" It sounded soothing, but when you suspect you've recently been abducted then meet two strangers in a woods who blindfold you, you find it difficult to be soothed. Placing my trust in these strangers made me feel ridiculously niave, and I

I tried more shouting, even running away. The men were stronger than me and they didn't respond to my shouting at all. They each held my forearms and were leading me through what I could only guess was the wood, every now and then one of them would speak to me in their language, as if they were trying to explain to me their actions.

Soon I was sobbing quietly to myself, despite their best efforts to soothe me, (although they never stopped walking or losend their hold) and I was feeling terribly scared and alittle homesick. I bitterly wonderd if anyone had even noticed I had gone. Surely someone would have contacted the police by now?

We walked for hours and barely stopped, if we did it was brief. The only reason I was able to keep going for so long was because I'd spend my teen years going on hikes in a boy scout unit, even then though we had been given proper breaks during cross country hikes. And not that this was a nice cross country walk.  
Eventually I felt the air around me cool, and what little light I could see from behind my blindfold began to dim. We walked on through the evening for awhile before, finally, stopping.

I collapsed, onto the grass. My arms ached more than my legs did from being held for so long. I didn't dare take off my blindfold.  
I was given something breadlike to eat, wafer thin and sweet tasting, and a bit of water from a strange shaped flask. The taller man started talking to me again, but after he'd repeated the same sentence to me afew times he gave up and simply gave me a little push towards the ground. Gathering this was the signal for sleep, I shakily lay down.

The air was cool but not cold, so I wasn't botherd about the lack of quilt. I was more worried about wether or not I should attempt to escape during the night. These men had presumably taken me a long way away from home now, and there was no doubt in my mind that they were dangerous. They would probably out run me if I tried to get away, and they seemed to know the area well, whereas I had no clue where I was, so I wouldn't get too far even if I did try to run.  
I decided that as, so far, they had made no attempt to really harm me in any way, I would bide my time and wait for a better opportunity. I causiously lifted the edge of my blindfold for a moment and saw that the men were in confersation, yet they were both looking my way, watching me.

I quickly adjusted the blindfold and leaned back slightly. I didn't want to try to sleep and I doubted that I even could.

Le ee (enterd) i Naith en Lorien: You have enterd the Naith of Lorien  
Heniach nin: Do you understand me.  
O man dôr túliel le: From what land do you come  
Avo 'osto: Fear not.

I do need some help with my languages.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Three**

I woke up early next morning to the sounds of shifting movement around me. Apparently we were ready to go. I felt a hand shake me gently once, and I was helped to my feet. I was startled to find that I had slept that night, and annoyed as I'd sort of hoped that I would wake up to find myself back in my chair at home. No such luck

My movement that day was slower as I trudged along, waiting for the opportune moment to arrive when I could attempt an escape. It never did, and we kept on for more hours until both men abruptly halted. One of the men gave a shout and a moment later my blindfold was removed.

I winced and put my hand over my eyes as they were exposed to bright light for the after a day of _that_ blindfold. I could hear a voice answer my man's shout as I looked up. 

Around me was a small amount people of similar features to my two men, tall with silvery hair and wearing medieval type clothes, some with daggers in their belts. Afew of them gave me strange looks but most of them avoided my gaze altogether. I supposed I did look quite out of place, and probably a bit of a sight. My Short ginger hair was probably stood up on ends except for a sweaty fringe. (Thanks to my blindfold) Pale face, with angry red splotches around the eyes and nose from crying, black top and trousers rumbled and dirty from my hike, yes I could see what all the good looking tall people (myself reaching 5ft1) had against me.

Seeing these people didn't put me at all at ease. There was something, _different, _about them that I couldn't place, couldn't explain. They seemed the to say be much more aware, no, _aloof._ They had that sort of air about them.

The thing that I found quite disturbing was that I couldn't find an unattractive face among them. Not one blemish, not one person even slightly plump. Of course I was more disturbed that I'd been abducted possibly _twice._

I also couldn't shake off the feeling that I had seen this place before somehow, like I had heard of it or had it described to me. I was still in the wood, but an open space much larger than the glade I first found myself in. To my left there were two circles of trees, the outer were had snow white bark and no leaves, while the inner were larger and reminded me of the first ones I saw, with the golden leaves.  
I was led through the white barked trees and further on past an open grassy space until we came to the tallest set of trees I had ever seen. Around them there were stairs winding up into their tops, with what seemed like many silver lights shinning at the top under the sun.

"Caras Galadhon" Murmured one of my men before leading me down a white stone path.

I stopped walking.

I knew that name. The name from the book, _the_ book, the one I'd been reading.

Right before I saw that tree. Right after I wondered how well I would cope if I were in Middle Earth...

I could feel my breath coming in short rasps and my bottom lip start to quiver as I started to cry. Soft sobs escaped my mouth as I started to really take in my situation.

I had not been kidnapped, I was out of the woods in that respect, but I was somehow in another...world.

How had this happened? What was I going to do, how could I possibly get myself home?

The taller man, no, _elf, _saw me sobbing and tried to take my hand in reassurance but I swatted it away. Looking up at his face I just couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. He even had pointy ears, if I looked closely.

He muttered something to his companion, who knelt in front of me to reach my eye level. On closer inspection I saw that these two didn't actually look like brothers, it was just that they both had that same aura about them that made me assume that. The taller elf actually had a longer nose than the other, and his hair was a shade darker.

Anyway the smaller elf had knelt in front of me and was whispering something in his language. I have no idea to this day what it was but it did the trick and I stopped crying, feeling strangely soothed.

We started walking again and we came closer to the trees and a sort of city. We crossed a white bridge and paused in front of tall gates. The taller man said some words and we went through, after a lot more walking, a trip past a fountain and the largest tree I have ever seen, we stopped, to my amazement in front of a well built, beautiful treehouse.

My, _elves_, said some more stuff to me and I just gave them a shaky half smile and a shrug. I'd spend a day with them and I hadn't picked up a word, and it didn't look like I was soon going to.

Out of the front of this..."house" a slightly plumper, yet still blonde and slim elf strode out, looking much more annoyed than my two had done during my time with them. His mouth turned up at one side into a sort of sneer when he came to stand in front of me, like he had something horrible under his nose.

"O man dôr túliel le, Man eneth (bussiness)?" He said, none too kindly.  
My short elf said something back to him. It was probably that I couldn't understand thier language but it didn't seem to make much of a difference, as the new elf continued; "Pedich Edhellen?"   
I shifted my feet alittle but said nothing.  
His eyebrows kinitted together for a moment. "Man eneth lín?"  
"I'm sorry," I said, voice abit croaky from lack of use. "I can't understand you."  
Instead of sympathetic looks which I had expected I'd recieve, I was given scowls from the new man as he guestured me to follow him inside the house. I think he tried to give me some sort of instructions, but again the language barrier was too much in the way for me to understand.

I was amazed to see that the walls of this house looked almost made of gold and silver. The room was oval shaped and there were many seats infront of me, with a small group of people sat in them.

My attention was imediately drawn to two of them. The others were tall, but these two were taller, and slimmer. The man had almost silver hair that fell straight, past his shoulders. He wore white robes and a circlet on his forehead. The woman had deep golden hair that rippled down her back in waves, and wore about her a presence of royalty.  
Her eyes were a deep, piercing blue unlike any I've ever seen. When she looked at me it felt like she was looking right through me, like she could see _everything_. Like there was nothing about me that was private, that was my own

My men bowed and to my dismay, turned to leave. I turned after them as if to follow, but the looks on their faces told me that I was expected to stay. Both of them had sympathetic eyes, and my smaller elf gave me a short nod before completely turning his back to me.

Man eneth lín? what is your name.


End file.
